


king and lionheart

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: “If I’m more than just a lionheart, than you’re more than just my king.”





	king and lionheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goukyorin (sashimisusie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimisusie/gifts).



> obligatory [mood music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N30sBDpUR1Q).

He kneels in front of the throne, before his king. Vane bows his head, the eyes of the entire court are on him. He was to swear his life to his king, to Lancelot. They’d made a promise to each other in their youths, that Vane would always be there to protect him. Lancelot had always been the one to come to his aid, but it was his turn now. It was his turn to lay down his life for the one that he loved.

Lancelot stood from the throne. He looked strange in his ornate clothing, capes trailing behind him, lined with fur and hands studded with jewels. It was for show, he knew it was just for the occasion. Lancelot would rather wear armor than anything ornate. Someone from the court approached, holding the ceremonial sword for Lancelot to take. It was light, not meant for combat. Lancelot stepped forward, the heavy fabric trailing behind him. 

Vane chances a glance up, the crown looks so heavy. It carries the burden of every person in this room, the safety of his whole country. He can see his head droop under the weight. No one should have to carry that burden alone. He’s not listening as Lancelot begins to speak, the words aren’t important, it’s the intention. The voice behind it, the man who carries the weight of this world on his shoulder. Lancelot is the one who’s important.

“Sir Vane.” He’s paying attention now, snapping his head up. They lock eyes, and Lancelot smiles softly. The smile that’s always been reserved for him. Everyone’s eyes are on him expectantly. Lancelot mouths ‘stand’, and Vane follows through. He stands, straightening himself up to his full height. Lancelot steps forward, his ceremonial sword having been discarded and replaced with a medallion. Vane ducks his head as Lancelot slides it over it and around his neck. 

The crowd is silent, Vane almost forgets that there are other people in the room. Vane kneels again, bowing his head before going to leave. Lancelot stops him, putting a hand on his shoulder and signalling for everyone else to leave. They disperse, murmuring quietly amongst themselves. 

“King Lancelot has never made us leave so soon after a knighting….”  
“Have you not heard of Vane the Lion Hearted?”  
“How has this taken so long.”

The voices all swirl together and abruptly stop when the large doors are closed behind everyone. There is only the two of them in the throne room. Vane tries to stand again, stopped in his tracks by Lancelot who has knelt down. 

“Wait Lancelot-” 

Lancelot throws his arms around Vane, pulling them close together. His crown is crooked from the force of his movements, almost falling from its place. His arms are wound around his neck, almost like they belong. “You’re more than just your title.” Vane hesitates for a moment, wrapping his arms around Lancelot in turn. 

“If I’m more than just a lionheart, than you’re more than just my king.”

Lancelot holds him closer. He’s warm, his hair is so much softer than he remembers. The sun filters through the high windows, an almost perfect moment. Vane holds him tightly, beneath all the fabric, the duty and the ceremony, he’s still the same person he always was before. Vane had made him a promise, a long time ago, that he would protect him. He intended to see it through.


End file.
